


Don't Leave

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Sirius wants to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

"Don't leave," Sirius wants to say. "Please. Don't leave." The words claw at his throat, trying to reach their way out despite the knowledge that this is something he can never tell his best friend. James values freedom most of all; he doesn't need his best friend to tell him what to do. James is independent and confident and a good man, and Sirius is just a footnote in the book of James' mind.

Lily Evans covers the entirety of that book, her name on every page, the I in her name dotted with a heart by James.

"Wish me luck," James says, tugging on his bowtie until it's perfectly aligned. There's a bouquet of Lily's favorite flowers in his hands and a parchment with a speech detailing his love in his pocket. Sirius had read it last night, intending to make fun of it, but then feeling overcome with an urge to burn it. It's perfect and eloquent and full of genuine feeling. Sirius can imagine Lily falling head over heels just from the introduction alone. "Sirius?"

Sirius gathers his attention. He only needs it for a few more moments. "Try not to trip. Or stutter. Or talk about her boobs."

James laughs, wrapping his arms around Sirius in a spontaneous hug. "I couldn't have done this without you."

He leaves, off to Lily, and Sirius' heart has never hurt more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
